Te daré un motivo
by Raven Sakura
Summary: -Viajaré con mi madre y no se si volveré. Termine ya mi carrera y yo… no he encontrado… nada… nada que me ate aquí/- Te daré un motivo para quedarte… Yo / SasuSaku ¿reviews?


** _ Te daré un motivo _ **

_***one - short* **_

Abrió la puerta pero se hizo un lado para que otra persona entre. Las luces del penthouse estaban apagadas pero no le importó, no las prendió. Cerró la puerta y tomó su mano para pasar del recibidor a la sala y de ahí subir por las escaleras. Caminaron tomados de la mano por el pasillo hasta la puerta que indicaba su final. Él abrió la fina puerta marrón y volvió a hacerse un lado para que su acompañante pase primero. Las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz de la gran luna llena entraba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, alumbrando primero aquella piel nívea que estaba cubierta por la tela roja pasión de aquel mini vestido straples de la acompañante, eue mostraban sus blancos y firmes muslos y el comienzo dde sus bellos senos. La puerta fue cerrada y la acompañante sintió como era abrazada por la espalda. La respiración que sintió detrás de su oído le erizó la piel y el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas…

- Sasuke… - susurró

- Hmp - fue lo único que le dijo y luego la volteó para verle el rostro y asegurarse de su sonrojo. _Todo un arrogante…_

- Sa… suke… - fue lo único que susurró al ver en sus ojos, antes negros y profundos, un rojo fuego oscuro. Él también la miró fijamente, dándose cuenta que sus jades brillaban con más intensidad que nunca.

- Hmp – repitió su gruñido y se alejó de ella. La ojiverde extrañada lo observó esconderse en la oscuridad de su habitación, apoyado en la puerta. Ella se quedó ahí, alumbrada por la luna – Dime el porque estabas así.

- ¿Qué…qué quieres decir? – preguntó temerosa sujetando con fuerza su cartera por inercia.

- Por qué tratabas de seducir a todos en la fiesta – dijo secamente recordando como todos estaban devorándola con la mirada. Ella se sorprendió.

- Yo no quería hacer eso, solo quería… solo quería…

- Hmp

- Solo quería… llamar… tu atención… - confesó. Esta demás decir que el sonrojo lo tenía de pies a cabeza y la vergüenza la estaba sofocando… _¿Qué pensará él ahora de ella?_

- ¿No te basta tener la cabeza completamente _**rosa**_ para llamar la atención de cualquiera? – la pelirroja bajó la cabeza avergonzada – incluso la mía para que tengas que ser tan… _**exhibicionista**_… - su arrogancia desapareció para poder decirle eso, pero volvió a aparecer al verla tartamudear, tratando de decir palabra alguna.

- Yo… yo… yo…

- Dime Sakura ¿Por qué me quieres seducir? – preguntó y su ego creció al verla respirar con dificultad, pero tenia que dejarse de juegos si quería saber si era cierto o no lo que oyó - ¿Con quién te vas a casar?

- ¿Qué…? – la pelirrosa se esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa - ¿Por qué dices…?

- Escuché al dobe diciéndole a Hinata sobre el porque te organizó la fiesta, ya que ella estaba celosa que su novio organizara una fiesta en honor de otra persona sin dar un motivo.

La pelirrosa maldecía mentalmente al bocón de Naruto. En realidad esa no era la razón, no entendía porque su rubio amigo le diría eso a Hinata y fue una simple casualidad que Sasuke los oyera. Culpa también tiene su loca madre por el consejo que le dio para tener su despedida de la ciudad – razón real - y de paso de "soltera" s_upuestamente adelantada…_ y culpa de ella misma por hacerle caso a su madre…

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Sakura salió de sus cavilaciones al oírlo hablar ¿Estaba molesto?... _Los nervios estaban haciéndola alucinar._

- Bueno… eso lo oyó de mi madre, pero fue una broma. Mi padrino Kakashi nos invitó a un almuerzo en su casa, como despedida, ya que hará un viaje por el mundo y le pidió a mi madre que administre su empresa y la central está en New York…

- Ve al grano – ordenó. Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Es que… bueno… en ese almuerzo estaba el hijo de un amigo suyo, su ahijado también, Gaara y pues él…

- Ya veo, es aquel **enano** que me presentó el dobe – comentó molesto y gruñendo por lo bajo. Ahora entendió porque el atarantado de su amigo decía que a aquel pelirrojo le gustan las cosas de color _**rosa**_ - ¿Te casarás entonces con él?

- ¡No!… Tsunade comentó que deberíamos porque congeniámos y Gaara dijo que sería una buena idea y desde entonces me invita a salir. Él es muy amable y caballero conmigo…

- Ahora responde ¿Por qué quieres seducirme? Tienes a tus pies a todo un _**caballero**_ – dijo sarcástico Sasuke pensando poner mas nerviosa a Sakura.

- Yo… yo… - y que bien que lo logró, la pobre ya estaba pálida de los nervios.

- Vamos Sakura, dilo de una vez… ¿una despedida de soltera? No pensé que fueras del **club** de Karin - ¡auch! _Golpe bajo_. Aquella pelirroja era tan conocida como la _**Virgen María**_… pero por ser todo lo contrario a ella… _¡Todo!_

- ¡No voy a permitir que me insultes de esa manera! – chilló retando al Uchiha pero cuando ella dio un paso para encararlo, él fue mas rápido.

- ¡No vas a viajar! – le dijo, aunque sonó como una orden, cuando sus caras quedaron a 5 centímetros de distancia. Toda la cólera de la pelirrosa se fue a la basura al sentir su aliento en su rostro, su calor cerca a su cuerpo, esos ojos rojo fuego la estaban hipnotizando… él, _**simplemente,**_ la bloqueaba mentalmente al tenerlo cerca…

- Yo… - ahí de nuevo el estúpido balbuceo… _¡Odiaba que él provoque eso en ella!_ – yo… no puedo quedarme… simplemente no…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas por Tsunade o por Gaara? El pelirrojo babea por ti ¿acaso de veras te quieres casar con él?

- ¡No! – le dijo. Decidió que tenía que irse porque es por su bien. Sasuke era su amigo desde la infancia y de ahí no pasó a ser nada más, aunque soñara con alcanzar a más – Tengo que irme por… mi… - suspiró pesadamente – Sasuke, viajaré con mi madre y no se si volveré. Termine ya mi carrera y yo… no he encontrado… nada… nada que me ate aquí

- ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Tu hogar? – Sakura iba a llorar _¡estúpida sensible!_ Se gritaba mentalmente la ojiverde - ¿Por qué querías seducirme? Dime ahora si la verdad, ahora que te vas, tengo el derecho de saberlo – y otra vez con lo mismo… _¡Dios, que tortura!_

- Es que yo… quiero… quiero ser una… una mas en tu vida, aunque sea por esta noche – Bien, basta de juegos, las cosas se pusieron serias y eso lo decía la cara de Sasuke. Sospechaba que la pelirrosa sentía algo más que amistad por él pero no pensó que se lo diría.

- ¿Quieres ser mía esta noche? ¿Por qué? – ella escondió sus ojos con los flequillos al bajar la cabeza – Quiero saberlo – ordenó

- Es que yo… yo… me… yo me – pero no dijo mas por que sus labios fueron envueltos por los de él en un vaivén suave. Era una sensación placentera y pensó que lograría lo que se habría propuesto: Llevarse un hermoso recuerdo de él en su memoria y dejarle su corazón… _¡estupidamente cursi! Pero ella era así_… Por la falta de oxigeno tuvieron que acabar con ese beso.

- Dímelo – se lo ordenó mirándola a sus ojos cerrados.

- Lo sabes ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué me torturas así?

- Solo quiero oírlo de tus labios

- ¿Por qué me torturas? – la voz quebrada anunciaba que pronto las lágrimas rodarían por sus mejillas…

- Porque quiero oírlo de tu boca, porque tengo el derecho de torturarte antes de auto torturarme al decirte lo mismo – le confesó y la volvió a besar. La pelirrosa creía que estaba soñando, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchó. Sus pulmones volvieron a rogar por aire… _¿Es necesario respirar en estos momentos?..._

- Te daré un motivo para quedarte… _**Yo**_ – le dijo con una gran sonrisa torcidamente arrogante, viéndola emocionada y a punto de las lágrimas…

_Vaya forma de decir te amo…_

La volvió a besar pero profundizo esta vez, ya que ella le permitió la entrada de su lengua en su boca. Las grandes manos de él sujetaron fuertemente su cintura mientras los delgados brazos de ella enrollaban su cuello. Respirar se hizo necesario de nuevo pero él bajó a besar el níveo cuello de Sakura, que se deshacía en suspiros entre sus brazos. Tan concentrada estaba en disfrutar de cada beso, de cada caricia, que no se dio cuenta en que momento Sasuke la recostó en la gran cama… Y así empezó la noche, la primera noche de amor entre ambos de muchas de ahora en adelante… _¡Ayyyyyy el amor!_

*

*

*

El amanecer empezó a aparecer por los grandes ventanales de la habitación… _vivir en un penthouse era una bendición…_ Se supone que la gama de colores daría los buenos días a los amantes… pero el ruido del celular de Sasuke era más fuerte e insoportable…

- ¡Aló! - dijo enojado

- ¿Despertamos de malas teme?

- ¿Qué quieres? Espero que sea algo importante porque te juro que esperaba despertar de otra forma – le dijo mientras veía a la pelirrosa moverse debajo de las sábanas, dándole la espalda a este.

- ¿Me parece o estas acompañado?

- Hmp

- Esta bien, no te enojes. Lo que pasa es que Sakura no aparece por ningún lado y la vieja loca…

- **"¡¿Qué dices Naruto?!"** – chilló Tsunade, colándose su voz por el auricular

- Je je je… Nada Tsunade - respondió nervioso el rubio – Teme ¿sigues ahí?

-Si – respondió pesadamente mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de _**SU**_ Sakura.

- ¿En que estaba? ¡si! ¿No sabes con _**quien**_ está Sakura? – Sasuke levantó una ceja analizando la pregunta – Es que Tsunade y ella viajan en la tarde y la está esperando, además Gaara está muy preocupado y…

- Pues dile a Tsunade que Sakura esta bien, que no va a viajar

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya tiene un _**motivo**_ para no hacerlo y dile al _**idiota**_ ese que me presentaste ayer que se olvide de ella, que le pertenece a **_otro_**. Luego te busco para que me _**expliques**_ por que ese "con **_quien_** está"… Adiós y no molestes – le colgó, apagó su celular y lo dejó en la mesa de noche. Abrazó a la pelirrosa por la espalda y besó su desnudo hombro…

- ¿celoso Sasuke? No lo puedo creer - no se lo terminaba de creer lo qu sucedió.

- ¿Tendría porque estarlo? Eres mía

- ¿Hasta cuando? – preguntó con miedo en su voz. Sasuke la hizo voltear para verla

- Para siempre – le contestó y la volvió a besar, para de nuevo uno al otro demostrarse que tanto se querían…

*

*

*

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? – dijo el rubio emocionado y sonriente, siendo observado por Tsunade que estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa con una copa de sake para calmar el enojo por lo que le dijo Naruto - ¡Ey! ¿Aló? ¿Aló? – lo escuchó decir.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esta con ella? – preguntó al rubio que guardaba su celular

- Pues no lo sé

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Me dijo que le dijera que Sakura no viajaría, que tenia un motivo para no hacerlo y que le diga al idiota que le presenté ayer, osea a Gaara, que se olvide de ella porque le pertenece a otro…

- ¡Serás idiota! Si esta con ella…

- ¿Entonces nuestro plan funcionó? ¡Yupi! – gritaba emocionado Naruto

- Mi Sakura va a ser muy feliz y sé que se queda en buenas manos – dijo y bebió de un sorbo su copa de sake – Bueno – dijo poniéndose de pie – me voy a New York

- ¿Qué? ¿No piensa despedirse de Sakura? – le preguntó curioso el rubio al verla tomar su equipaje

- Ya la llamaré después, además no quiero estar presente en tu funeral

- ¿Funeral?

- ¿Tu crees que le es fácil a una persona con el carácter de Sasuke decirle un **"te amo"** a alguien?

- No – respondió negando con la cabeza – me imagino lo difícil que le fue hacerlo ¿Pero que tiene que ver con mi funeral? – pregunto, aun sin entender.

- Le preguntaste a Sasuke **"¿No sabes con **_**quien**_** está Sakura?"** – le dijo haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos y a sudar a chorros al darse cuenta - Naruto, Sasuke no es idiota, debe haberse dado cuenta que tu sabias que estaba con ella, así que no quiero estar aquí para cuando te pida explicación – le dijo mientras abría la puerta – despídete de Hinata… Adiós – se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cerró la puerta. La voz de Sasuke diciéndole "Luego te busco para que me _**expliques**_ por que ese con **_quien_** está" retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez…

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó el rubio al saber que pronto terminaría su vida…

_***Fin***_


End file.
